A Day in the Life
by GetWellSoon96
Summary: A day in the life of Stef, Lena, Brandon, River (OC), Callie, Mariana, Jesus, Jude Adams-Foster and a little one on the way :)
1. Chapter 1

The Window:

The Adams-Foster was household quite as the cluster of kids sit on the couch as their moms stand in front of them as the wait for one of their teens to open their mouth. The moms just came back from their baby moon, the window just broke and they want answers. Before they came back Stef had suspected something was going down at the household.

Lena sighs knowing that the kids weren't going to speak unless someone was called out. " River " The second oldest Adams-Foster child looks up, the teen speaks up " You see, the thing is, I wasn't home last night. But I do know something that might help figure out what happen " River said as the other 5 teens looked her way.

" I know that you have 5 other kids who were home " She said jokingly. Stef threw her a look and pointing toward the staircase said " Go upstairs, knuckle head "

Walking up the stairs, River sent a cheeky smile toward her siblings before making it to the top step so she could still listen to the interrogation. Returning their attention back to the other 5, the moms wait for them to confess.

Being the honest person she is, Callie brings the truth to life. " After you guys left, we kinda…sorta had a get together with a few friends " Brandon scoffs at his sisters choice of words. " A few? more like the twins telling everyone at school to come to our house for a party " he says.

" Seriously? Don't put all of this on us when your stupid band performed " Mariana argues. " and last time I checked you were the one who told moms nothing was going on " Jesus says backing up his twin. Callie ughs looking at her moms, " I didn't party, I was more like the party pooper. Wyatt was even here, we were blocking off certain sections of the house so people wouldn't damage things " she says defending herself.

Jude, being the sweet judicorn he is, just sits and listens to his older siblings argue about who's to blame. Stef not being able to stand the arguing anymore and Lena exhausted from it too sits and let's her wife handle it.

" Guys! Okay! That's enough… " Stef exclaims to get the bunch to quiet down. " So, this is what's going to happen. Jesus, Mariana you're both grounded one week. No after school activities, I want both at school and back. Brandon you're grounded for 4 days, same goes for you. Callie you're off the hook this time but if that happens again and we don't find out right away, you'll get the same punishment. And my young friend, Jude, I know you had nothing to do with this so you're good too. "

Wanting to argue against the punishment they received, Brandon and the twins decide to stay quiet in fear of the consequences. While Callie sighs happily knowing she didn't get in trouble. River, listening from the top of the stairs, let's out a laugh as she listens to her parents ground her brothers and sister. Everyone in the living room hears her laugh, Lena gets up and peeks at the top of the stairs. Meeting eyes with her Mama, River quickly grabs the closest thing near and looks at it as if she never heard anything. Lena returns her attention back to her other children as Stef releases them to go to their rooms.

" You guys are free to go " Stef says dismissing them. As all the kids go upstairs, the couple stares at the open space on their house that use to have a window.

Jokingly, Stef speaks " I guess I'll go google a window repairer ". " Good idea babe " Lena says grabbing her wives hand walking toward their family office.


	2. Chapter 2

Show and Tell:

The house was filled with the smell of delicious food and the sound the family clan laughing and making small talk.

Jude was being rather quite while eating his food unlike everyone else, Stef notices.

" Jude, honey, what's on your mind? " the blonde women asks. The young teen quietly decides whether he should speak up or not.

" umm… " he starts off noticing the 14 eyes on him. " I have this thing to do for class, it's kind of like a show and tell type of thing and you're suppose to show something that's important in your life whether it's family or a sport or whatever else and write a paper about it. " Jude explains nervously.

Everyone continues to look at the boy as he shyly explains his assignment

" well, I was wondering if you all could come to my class on the day my assignment is due. I'm going to write my paper on family…" he quietly finished explaining, Mariana smiles knowing what he youngest brother was trying to ask.

Sensing the same vibe as her sister, River speaks up " You want us to come to your class as your show and tell? "

Everyone at the table smiles at the youngest member so far. Jude slowly nods looking hopeful.

" Baby, I think that is a wonderful idea ! " Lena says proudly to her son

" Really? " Jude questions

" Yeah dude it's cool, I know you'll have the best show and tell since our family is pretty wild. Plus it would be great to get away from class " Jesus chimes. Callie softly hit her wrestler brother on the arm while Mariana rolls her eyes. Brandon just smiles and shakes his head at his brother.

" Ignoring Jesus's comment, we'll be there buddy. Just give us a date " Stef says popping a green bean in her mouth

Jude smile at his moms and siblings, happy to have an amazing family.


	3. Chapter 3

Trading Spaces:

Walking back into the room she shares with her younger sisters, River walks into the room with a piece of bacon in her mouth and another piece in her hand. Upon walking into her room she notices her brothers are in there sitting on her bed along with Callie.

The black teen with curly natural hair stands in the door way confused as to why all her siblings were in one room, most importantly on her bed.

Throwing a confused look at her sister, Callie says " Mari is having some sibling meeting or something " she finishes in a confused tone. Wanting to question Mariana's actions, River decides not to and goes and sits on Callie's bed.

Noticing everyone was here, Mariana jumps up and stands in the middle of the room looking at her brothers and sisters. She grabs a clip board with paper on and a string tied with a pen attached. She smiles at everyone as they wait for her to talk.

" I want to thank you all for coming. " She starts off saying.

" We live here… " Brandon says

" I didn't have a choice… " Callie says secondly

" Why am I here? " Jesus speaks up, Jude snickers

" This is my room so… " River echoed. Mariana rolls her eyes and continues talking.

" Well, that's what I wanted to talk about. Our rooms. As we all know the baby will be here in a couple of weeks and Moms said for the first couple of weeks the baby would be in their room. " She says. Knowing where this is going, the other 5 give their sister a look.

" So, with that being said, I've come up with an proposition. How about me, Cals and Riv move to Brandon's room, Jesus, you and Jude go to our room and Brandon you go to the attic room. " She says hopefully

" Mari you can't just say that and not have a reason to back it up " Jesus says. " why would we switch rooms? " Brandon says along with his brother

Mariana nods knowing that they would question her, continuing to talking she says " Well for one, us girls have the smallest room " as Callie and River both mumble in agreement. " Secondly, you Brandon don't share a room, yet you have the biggest one when me and the girls could have it and thirdly we have the 3rd biggest bed room between all 6 of us when theirs 3 of us and Jude and Jesus could have it "

Picking up on what his sister was saying, Jude speaks up " So let me guess, you want the girls to move to mine and Jesus's room, while we go to your guys room and when the time comes the babies room can be Brandon's "

Nodding her head in agreement, Mariana clarifies " and Brandon goes to the attic room "

Wanting to object, Mariana cuts off Brandon " Just think about it, it's a little bit bigger than the room you're in now plus its away the rest of us. You'll be able to have all that space for yourself like you already do, you can play and record your music in peace. Plus it's summer, you have time to fix it up how ever you please. " she finishes

Mariana looking hopeful and Brandon thinking

" Ok…. " Brandon starts to say " Ok…yeah, it's a deal "

" Awesome. " Mariana smiles satisfyingly

River ughs annoyingly, " We move to Jude's and Jesus's, they go to our's and Brandon moves to the attic and does whatever the hell he wants to it. Ok, are we done? " she says

Nodding, the dark now blonde hair girl says " With talking? Yes, but I need you guys to sign this agreement " she says passing the clipboard to Callie

" Just sign at the bottom next to your name in print " Mariana tells Callie, Callie just shakes her head and signs the paper. She then passes the board to Jude and eventually everyone had signed and the clipboard was back in Mariana's hands.

" and we signed that because? " Jude questions

" Moms said that the only way they would believe we would all agree to this is if they had something in writing " She smiles while unclipping the paper from the board and skipping out to the her parent's room.

While the other 5 watch their sister exit the room, River says " She's crazy "

The other's agree as they all went about to do other activities.


	4. Chapter 4

The Kids:

At around 8pm the Adams-Foster teens come treading down the stairs in hurry to eat dinner.

In a chatter, everyone makes their plates and take their place at the dinner table. Lena and Stef at the ends, with Brandon, Mariana and Jude on the right, while Callie, Jesus and River are set on the left side.

Forgetting his bread, Jesus gets up and grabs a piece. " Bread me! " Jesus hears from the table, he's throws the bread in the direction of Brandon.

" Boys! " Lena bolts at her sons. Being the more laid back parent, Stef laughs along with her kids as Lena rolls her eyes.

Wanting to strike up a conversation with her family, " How was everyone's day? " Stef asks.

Speaking up first, River says " Well, my day started off pretty shi- " changing her choice of words " pretty bad because I was running late because someone took too long in the bathroom " throwing a look at Mariana " but today was great, let's just say I'm off the market now " she finishes in a smile

Catching her one year older sisters drift, Mariana looks at her with a look of surprise

" What. Who took you off the market?! " Mariana says confusingly. " I didn't even know you were talking to someone "

" We knew " Callie pointed out. " And we meaning, me, B, Jude and Jesus "

Mariana stops eating, sits up straight and crosses her arms. Lena noticing her daughter wasn't happy with the kids keeping that from her, she jumps in the conversation.

" Why didn't Mari know? " Lena questions the other 5

Before River could explain herself, Jesus clarifies " Because Riv is dating this girl from Mari's dance team. When I started dating Hayley, she was all up in our business and Riv noticed that and told us not to say anything until they were official so Mariana wouldn't ruin her chances with Tia "

Quickly turning to her brother, " and not saying her name was part of the deal too, thanks Jesus " River reminds him.

" Tia? The one that dances extremely well ? " Stef questions River, River nods in her moms direction, " She's pretty, good job hon ! "

River smiles shyly down at her plate, " thanks mom "

" She seems like a sweet girl, you treat her right " Lena warns, " I know Ma, I'm not Jesus " she replies jokingly.

Still in shock, " I can't believe this… " Mariana utters. " like it just had to be Tia, why can't you and Jesus date girls outside of my team "

" I don't see what the problem is… " Callie adds

" You and Mat have been talking but I haven't told you can't possibly date him because he's in my band. " Brandon acknowledges. Stef and Lena shoot each other a look across the table, while Jude quietly sits there enjoying his siblings bicker

" This is different, dance is serious, not a garage cover band. What if they break up I don't want Hayley or Tia taking it out on me "

" So let me get this, you don't want me and Riv dating girls on your team so we can cover your ass. Well it's too late, get over it " Jesus says to Mariana with a smirk.

" One, watch your mouth young man and two, Mari stay out of your brother and sisters business " Lena ordered

Mariana crosses her arms and mumbles " fine ". The family sits in silence waiting to see if the 5 older kids had anymore to say.

Jude noticing no one else was going to speak says " I got an A on my English test and a B on my math test "

" That is awesome babe ! " Lena praises the young teen

" Looks like we a little genius in the house " Stef boasted, Jude softly laughs at his comment

The other teens congratulate their young brother.

" To celebrate Jude's amazing test scores, how we go out and grab a scoop ? " Lena suggests

The kids automatically agree with their Mama's idea. Stef tells the kids to leave their plates at the table and to quickly go and put on their shoes. Stef gets up and starts collecting the plates from the table as Lena remains seated, as she softly smiles in Stef's direction.

" What you all smiley about? " Stef jested at her wife

" Those kids, they really keep me entertained. " she explains. Stef laughs in agreement, " and Jude just sits there as the other 5 just debate back and forth "

" He's our sweet baby boy " The curly haired women smiled

" Yeah he is, I just hope he doesn't become ruined like the rest of them " Stef jokes. Lena lightly hits her wives arm, as the kids head back down the stairs to the front door. Stef goes up stairs to grab her keys.

Noticing his mom is still sitting as the kids walk out the door, Jude offers to help his very pregnant mother.

" Do you need help Mama? " Jude volunteered. Smiling at the boy, Lena declines.

" Thank you for offering honey but your mom will be back soon. You go out to the car with everyone else " Jude smiles and heads out the door

Having been come back from up stairs and catching her youngest son offer his mother help, Stef smiles in the direction Jude left.

" How did we get so lucky with him? " Lena questions as Stef smiles at her and big belly.

" Come on baby " Stef beamed as she lead Lena out the house door.


	5. Chapter 5

The Campers (Pt. 1):

" 1, 2, 3, 4, 5... Where's Mariana? " Stef says as she counted her other 5 teens, she turns to Callie and River hoping they knew where the now blonde hair girl was.

River smirks, " We should just leave her, it's not like understands what the word ' camping ' means anyway. " The other siblings mumble in agreement as the sound of a heavy suit case comes from the stairs. Everyone turns their attention to the petite girl as she lugs a hug pink suit case.

" River was right " Jude says after a good chuckle. Stef looks at her youngest daughter, pinches the bridge of her nose and sighs.

" Honey, you can't bring all of that.. " She informs the fashionista. Mariana looks at her mom confusion, " What am I suppose to wear then? "

" We'll only be there for two days, I don't think you need all of that, love " She says trying to sympathize with the girl

" I know but I need options mom, I don't want to dress like Cal and Riv for two days " Mariana argues back, insulting her sisters clothing choices in the process. Not wanting to deal with it anymore, Stef grabs a couple of bags and takes them out the family SUV.

" Who are you trying to get cute for? The sticks and animal crap? " River dishes back. Instead of responding, Mariana just rolls her eyes and lugs her suit case out the door.

Quickly after Mariana makes her exit, the other 5 make their exit as well, locking the house door behind them.

Everyone packs their bags in the truck and races to get their place in the car

" I call shot gun ! " Brandon calls out, getting to the front set before Jesus does.

" Seriously bro!? " Jesus groans, knowing he has to be in the back with Mariana because with Brandon riding shot gun, River, Callie and Jude in the next row, leaves Mariana in the last row with two open seats.

Jesus crawl in the back as everyone buckled their seat belts and plugged in their devices, headphones and etc.

Stef quickly looks in the rear view, looking at everyone. She smiles, starts the car and pulls out the families drive way.


End file.
